Ressurection
by CherryPastels
Summary: The Methuselan empire has fallen, and Ion has become no more than a scar on society, under the rule of Francesco Medici. he finds a glimmer of hope in a girl...a girl who resembles father Nightroad IonXOC slight AbelXEsther
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own trinity blood or Ion Fortuna. I do however own Chiffon **

**Ion hissed under his breath. He had been shot for the second time in his life. But in a different place. They had shot him in the stomach the bullet had broken his spine. Now the silver was eating away at him. And he wouldn't be able to walk again for about a month. The sun was coming fast. He dug his nails into the ground**

"**shit!" he cursed aloud he tried to sit up but the pain could have broken him in half. He heard footsteps. Probably that cursed Michael Ropps coming to finish him off. Michael was a "devout" man working under the new pope Francesco in other words…an assassin. Ion groaned and raised a hand, death was welcome. He would die anyway. **

"**sir?" a voice clear as a bell echoed through the alleyway. A female voice. Ion opened his eyes. It was definitely female. Slightly dirty and bruised, but without a doubt she was female. He groaned and tried to sit up again falling hard on his back. She made a sound under her breath. Like a sigh but dripping with worry. **

"**what's wrong sir…what happened your bleeding a lot…we got to get you to the hospital" she said. He shook his head**

"…**no…please…can you just…somewhere no…sun" he murmured the pain making him dizzy. He needed blood but, this girl was being kind to him, if she looked like she was going to betray him he would kill her. **

"**are you a…"**

"**vampire?" he finished for her she gulped and nodded. He chuckled at the irony of calling **_**himself **_**a vampire but that's how people knew them now…the Vampires…the sinners.**

"**yes…humph I used to be called a **_**Methuselah" **_**he smiled **

"**but that was 600 years ago" she shivered **

"**that's a long time" she took off her top layer what he now realized was a bulky honey colored cloak. She wrapped it around him and lifted his head a little. **

"**don't die I'll be right back" she murmured. He just stared at her. When she had removed her cloak a billow of hair fell out. Silver hair, just like that stupid priests.**

**A/N: hi this is my first chapter it's a teensy bit dark but that's how I roll. Please R&R flames are okay…doesn't mean I'll necessarily take them to heart but their allowed. Bye bye chapter two is coming. Love C.P. **


	2. chapter 2

She wasn't coming back, he had decided that the minute she had left. She had only been gone two minutes but he _knew _she wasn't coming back. He should have lied about being a vampire things might have turned out better that way. He squeezed his eyes shut. But then he heard the footsteps he opened them again the pre-dawn light almost blinding him.

There she was with a rope in her hand. 

"I cant carry you" she explained motioning to a board with wheels that she had attached to the rope. 

"what is _that_" he asked looking critically at the battered thing 

"I don't know what its called but my papa was a mechanic these things are used carry luggage and heavy stuff like that" she grabbed him by the shoulders and he hissed. She made soothing noises and carefully set him on the board. He shifted into a more secure position as she began to drag him. After a couple of minutes she drug him onto the carpet of an old run-down Hotel.

"I…kind of squat here" she grinned. She dragged him to an elevator and pressed a button. They went up 3 stories and stopped she then dragged him into a room with golden writing that read "oo 2" it seemed that some of the text had faded. She drug him up next to a bed and he pulled himself into it. She then busied her self arranging the blankets around him. It smelled musty and old but he could deal. 

"I never got your name…" she said quietly. He chuckled softly 

"Ion For-Fortuna" he coughed into his hand not at all surprised when he saw globules of blood on his palm when he pulled away. 

She handed him a handkerchief and he wiped his hands.

"I'm Chiffon, my full name is Chiffon Collette, I have no last name" she murmured.

"why were you out?" he asked between coughs she gingerly patted his back

"I heard the gunshot you where shot only about a block from here so I ran to see what happened even though I knew I might get in trouble. She gasped and ran to shut the blinds he hadn't even noticed they where open. He smiled a little.

"sorry" she said blushing faintly. He tried to laugh but broke into another coughing fit. She walked over to a closet and pulled out a sheet/ she then proceeded to rip it into shreds with her teeth. He watched her patiently she grabbed a few strips and calmly tied them around his wound.

"best I could do" she whispered and he smiled. She used another strip to dab at the sweat on his brow. 

"why'd you get shot?" she asked her eyes locking onto his.

"Francesco hates most Methuselah me especially I was once a boyar for the empress herself, what about you why are you all alone here?" 

"I'm not all alone my sister lives here with me, but right now she's working at a brothel its good pay…I don't like it though" she said blushing a little he found her blushes amusing. She reminded him a little of Esther.

"why don't you buy your own house or rent one instead of squatting here?" he asked her.

"we have to worry about day to day stuff right now and because of our new pope the taxes have skyrocketed though pay at the brothel is good we cant afford to get a place of our own. With might be able to save a few dinars if my sister gets promoted. Right now she is only a visible prostitute she isn't a prostitute available to the gentlemen until she gets promoted" he nodded. 

"who were your mother and father?" he asked 

"my mother was named Rachel and my papa was Peter" she said slowly knitting her brows in confusion.

"did they have last names"

"my Mama lost her last name when she married my papa but before that it was Nightroad" 

A/N: well that was chapter number two ^_^ I had a lot of fun writing it. I don't claim to be an amazing author though but please continue reading anyways.

Love: C.P. 


End file.
